


Oh My Nya

by madeboo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airport meeting, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Electronic displays of affection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Online Dating, Secrets, chanyeol has a lot of emotions, flower shop, petting, talking big game online and being an embarrassed fumbling mess irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeboo/pseuds/madeboo
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongdae think they have found the love of their lives online and they decide to finally meet each other. But there's one thing Jongdae didn't confess, and a thing he doesn't know about Chanyeol: Jongdae is a catboy and Chanyeol is allergic to cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for fluff and ye shall receive. This is pretty ooc so I’m sorry about that, but I love soft boys. (・ิ ∇・ิ)っ
> 
> Thank you to the prompter and the most patient mods of all time.  
> And thanks to Y for beta’ing~ you helped even though you’re halfway across the world. Rejoice that I won’t be pestering you for a while.
> 
> Please excuse the cat puns and enjoy!

Their friendship started on MoeAviOnline.

MoeAviOnline (aka MAO) is a website where you play mini games, chat in forums and pay real money to gain enough Moe Points (MP) to buy outfits and upgrades for your avatar. The point? To look the coolest, of course.

They find each other in an avatar showroom where users walk around MAO’s mini world to chat with strangers. Both have special upgrades for animated cat ears and tails, so it’s only natural that they gravitate towards one other. After all, these particular cat upgrades can only be obtained by paying with real money, so they know the other person has their priorities straight.

Sparkling notifications pop up in seconds.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTheGoodBoy sent a friend request! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTinyChen accepted the friend request! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTheGoodBoy sent a request to chat! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTinyChen entered the private chat! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

And thus began their journey.

 

n/ᐠ｡ㅗ｡ᐟ\n

 

☆TinyChen: can you believe the newest ultra moe loot box they put out? How dare they make a Russian Blue cat set and have it for a limited release in one of those boxes!

☆TinyChen: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻┻ they’re $50 worth of special MP and they don’t even guarantee you to get the set you want!

☆TinyChen: blaspheme!!!!!!1

✿TheGoodBoy: lmao I stopped buying the random generator boxes after I dropped my whole paycheck that one month trying (and failing) to get the doki doki ultimate facial expressions set

✿TheGoodBoy: they were just so cute :/

☆TinyChen: I remember that month… I sent you $80 so you wouldn’t have to tell your parents why you suddenly didn’t have money to eat… fond memories

✿TheGoodBoy: yeah and that’s why you’re the bestest boyfriend ever ♡ ♡ ♡

✿TheGoodBoy: but for real. don’t buy one. they’re addictive

☆TinyChen:  (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

☆TinyChen: but the set! It’s too perfect!

☆TinyChen: so perfect I’d go as far to call it… _purr_ fect

✿TheGoodBoy: you must resist!

✿TheGoodBoy: but… if it means that much to you…

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTheGoodBoy sent a gift! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

✿TheGoodBoy: happy early birthday ♡

✿TheGoodBoy: and don’t buy another one no matter how tempting

☆TinyChen: !

☆TinyChen: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

☆TinyChen: YEOL!

☆TinyChen: oh my gosh I love you (｡ﾉω＼｡) I don’t even care if I don’t end up with the set I want, i’ll treasure it forever

☆TinyChen: If I’m the bestest boyfriend ever then that makes you the bestestestest boyfriend~~

✿TheGoodBoy: please dae! I love you too! Just open the box already I know you’re dying to see what you got

☆TinyChen: Here I go!

☆TinyChen: …

☆TinyChen: . . .

☆TinyChen: umm

✿TheGoodBoy: well?

✿TheGoodBoy: did you get it? Or at least an item you don’t own?

☆TinyChen: refresh the page

 

Chanyeol refreshes the website and checks where Jongdae’s avatar is displayed at the top of their chat log. The Russian blue cat set on show with Jongdae’s regular outfit items. _Impossible_.

 

✿TheGoodBoy: WOW. AND I SPENT OVER $800 TO NOT GET ANY REDEEMABLE ITEMS.

✿TheGoodBoy: but congrats dae! You might have to add another –est to my bestestestest boyfriend status  :3

☆TinyChen: no amount of –est’s will be enough to describe how amazing you are ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

☆TinyChen: I’m kinda speechless right now you have no idea how much this set really completes my avi. I’m sending you many internet kisses and hugs right now xoxoxoxo

 

The last part of the message inspires an ache in Chanyeol’s heart as he sits back in his big desk chair. He’d met Jongdae on MAO almost three years ago and they’ve been dating for nearly a year, but they still haven’t actually met, so technically all of Jongdae’s hugs and kisses have been virtual.

Chanyeol added Jongdae to kakaotalk around the same time they started dating but they rarely use it because they spend so much of their free time together on MAO. It took a while for Chanyeol to get Jongdae to even send a picture of himself. He had insisted on being self-conscious and worried about Chanyeol leaving him over his appearance but eventually, after Chanyeol sent him his own selfies every day for a month, Jongdae caved and sent a grainy close up picture of him, eyes closed and making a kissy face.

The picture was painfully cute and Chanyeol made it his phone background even though the poor resolution blew out the photo even more. After lots of praise and affirmation that Jongdae was in fact the cutest boy Chanyeol ever had the luck to lay eyes on, Jongdae sent him a second. It was a close up like the first one and his eyes were closed again, but his mouth was in a curled grin and a small hand was squishing a finger heart into a cheek. It became Chanyeol’s lockscreen.

Truly the cutest boy.

Those were the only pictures Chanyeol got of Jongdae’s face but Jongdae occasionally sends pictures of flowers and greenery that he likes and wants to share with Chanyeol. Jongdae told him that he loves plants and dreams of having his own greenhouse and working for a botanical garden someday. He gets so excited when he imagines retiring and running a flower shop for fun. It’s endearing.

But right now Chanyeol can only think about how his boyfriend is a little world away in Hong Kong, studying at some university to get a degree in botany that he couldn’t get in Seoul for some reason. Chances of them actually meeting any time soon are slim.

✿TheGoodBoy: xoxoxoxoxo back atchya ;^)

✿TheGoodBoy: and sorry but I’ve got work early in the morning so I’m gonna have to say goodnight now

☆TinyChen: oh! ok I hope you get some good rest tonight~ thank you thank you for the ultra moe loot box. This set is the best thing I own on here now. Sweet dreams yeol (〃 ω 〃)

☆TinyChen: ah wait! There’s something I want to tell you!

☆TinyChen: but you have to sleep and I can’t keep you up…

☆TinyChen: forget I said anything!!!

☆TinyChen: goodnight ☾I love you to the moon and back (and then to the moon again and then even further beyond that… a lot. I love you a lot.) ❤

 

Chanyeol puts his face in his hands. _How can such a precious person be mine?_

He is curious but he knows better than to ask Jongdae what he was going to say. He really does need to sleep now if he wants to do well tomorrow.

 

✿TheGoodBoy: not gonna lie dae. I think I love you even more than that. Good night ♡ ♡ ♡

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTheGoodBoy is offline! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

☆TinyChen: ╭(๑¯ε¯๑)╮

 

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Chanyeol shuts down his laptop with the other. He turns off all the lights and snuggles under his fluffy comforter. Warm and full of affection, he falls asleep.

 

n/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\n

 

The first thing Chanyeol does when he wakes up in the morning is send Jongdae a picture over kkt of himself cocooned in his blankets, little heart stickers surrounding his puffy morning face. Jongdae won’t be awake for at least a few more hours since his first class on Monday isn’t until the afternoon.

Chanyeol gets ready for work. He’s grateful that he doesn’t have a strict dress code to follow in the office he works in since he’s rarely seen by customers. He designs graphics for various clients, most of them consisting of logos and layouts for signs. He never expected his hobby of making backgrounds and collages and headers for profiles online would transform into a steady career path, but here he is.

His boss had told him to come in earlier today so he could get debriefed and started on a new project right away. Apparently the company he’s going to design for is important and paid extra for a speedy turn around. Upon arrival Chanyeol finds out he’s going to be designing the packaging for a popular snack company’s new line of chips and he freaks out for a while before diving into work.

By the time lunch rolls around, Chanyeol has already sketched out all the designs he envisions for his client’s product and has sent them to the company for an approval update of whether or not his selection of designs are catching their eye. He checks kkt to see that Jongdae has responded with some teary emoticons and hearts preceding a message that melts Chanyeol.

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: “If only I could wake up next to you like this every day! I’d never wanna stop smothering your smoochable cheeks in kisses…”_

Chanyeol looks to the time stamp to see the message was only sent a minute ago when another pops up.

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: Which reminds me… let me know when you’re home and have some time to talk~_

Talk? This probably has to do with what Jongdae was going to say last night before Chanyeol had to log off. It makes Chanyeol’s stomach flip a bit from nerves, worried Jongdae may have some bad news.

_Chanyeol:  -///- my cheeks thank you for calling them smoochable. It’d be honor for them to receive so many kisses. And of course I’ll let you know! I’m on a lunch break at work right now. I might have to stay late depending on the feedback I get from the new client but I promise I’ll message you_

_Chanyeol: Good luck with class today dae xoxoxo_

_Jongdae_ ♡ _: Good luck with your new client yeol~ Talk to you later_

Jongdae sends a sticker of a cat waving and Chanyeol’s face must show how mushy he’s feeling inside because a co-worker comes up to him in the breakroom.

“Oohh a message from the catfish?” Minseok asks, eyebrows raised in way that means he already knows he’s right.

Minseok was one of the first people Chanyeol befriended outside of school. He is in many ways a protector and also a pain in the ass when it comes to nitpicking about work efficiency and organization. He’s small but built and there is an air of effortlessness that Minseok has, always dressed up but looking like he doesn’t try. His large upturned eyes and small mouth always express just how he is feeling even though he’s not a man of many words.

The most interesting features of this coworker are the pointed copper ears atop his coiffed hair and a long sleek tail that peeks out from under his oversized runway coat. Kim Minseok tells everyone he is a cat hybrid but Chanyeol knew instantly that that was false, and the same day he confronted him about it they became friends.

Being a fox hybrid is a bit of a gamble when it comes to corporate jobs and office work since people think of foxes as being overtly wild in nature. More suited to outside jobs. Humans also worry about trusting fox hybrids because they are labelled as cunning tricksters. Minseok started telling people he was a cat when he realized that he’d face less problems pretending to be a hybrid that people at least imagine being a more domestic and relaxed species. Hybrids are no longer banned from most aspects of daily living but the discrimination was still evident, at least where Chanyeol lived.

Minseok was shocked to discover that Chanyeol wasn’t fooled by his cover story at all because Chanyeol said he didn’t immediately go into a sneezing fit. Chanyeol has an intense allergy to cats and Minseok couldn’t believe he’d never run into a situation like this before meeting him. Being able to open up and talk to Chanyeol about who he really is made them close friends and opened Chanyeol’s eyes to just how difficult life could be as a hybrid.

“Oh my gosh Minnie for the last time he’s not catfishing me. I’ve seen pictures of him!” Chanyeol complains.

Minseok’s lips turn into a smirk. “Sure he’s not. That’s why he declines the idea of video chatting and meeting. You know I’m only concerned for you. I have a lot more years of experience on you Park Chanyeol and I know a thing or two about telling people you’re someone you’re not.”

Chanyeol holds back a sigh. Minseok is only a couple years older than him, and sure he’s had lots of romantic experience but Chanyeol doubts Minseok has ever known anyone quite as perfect and emotionally honest as Jongdae. “I get where you’re coming from hyung, but I’ve already told you that he’s never said no to meeting and that he is too self-conscious for video chat. I’m not going to force him into doing something that makes him uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think you should ask him to do something he doesn’t want to, I’m just saying that it’s suspicious is all. If he was asking you to send him money then I’d definitely be telling you to re-evaluate the relationship.” Minseok eyes him, concern lying just behind an expression of playfulness. “Have you suggested meeting up since asking him all those years ago before you two were even dating?”

“Well… no. He lives in Hong Kong right now and won’t be graduating until next year.” Airfare is expensive. Chanyeol could never just ask Jongdae to skip out on school and his summer botany internships to come hang out with him for a week. Chanyeol considered asking Jongdae if he could visit him some time but just imagining how he’d have to plan the vacation time around Jongdae’s dynamic schedule made his stomach hurt. “I don’t think it’d be polite to pester him about spending a week with me until I know he has the time.”

“People make time and find the money to do things they really want to Chanyeol. Maybe he’s too nervous to ask. If he’s any amount of in love as you are then I’m sure he’s fixated on seeing you too. It pains me to see you sigh when we go out in public every time you see a couple holding hands. Ask him. Or at least check in on if he’s comfortable enough with you to video chat.”

Chanyeol works his lips trying to figure out how to respond because what Minseok is saying makes sense even though he wants to argue it. “Okay. He’s supposed to tell me something I’m guessing is important tonight so maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow. I just don’t want to stress him out asking something like that when he might already be dealing with emotionally heavy stuff right now.”

“I always find it surprising how mature you are for someone who still plays online dress up games designed for teenagers,” Minseok jokes, “but then I remember just how sensitive you are to other people’s emotions. You’re a good person Chanyeol.”

 

When Chanyeol gets back from his lunch break he still hasn’t received a response from his new client so he starts working on a few other projects that he was assigned to that aren’t due until next month. He finishes 3 different logos and sends them for approval. In the middle of searching for a new font to use for a real estate sign he finally gets the response he’s been waiting for.

Chanyeol’s hand subconsciously makes it up to his lips where he starts to nibble anxiously on his finger nails out of habit. The email says that they want to go ahead with two of his potential designs and that they’ll decide which one they like better after they’ve been completed. He receives an additional file with all their past and present merchandise packaging for inspiration and he ends up losing track of time from being so excited about building arrangements of color profiles he wants to try out. The company said they’d be able to send him images of the new snack by tomorrow so he could implement them into the packaging.

Chanyeol doesn’t leave the office until he sees he stayed an extra two hours he didn’t technically have to, surprised by his interest in the job. He texts Jongdae that he’s on his way home and a short blurb about how his new project is going without spilling any details that could get him trouble.

When he gets home the exhaustion settles in and he orders delivery before taking a quick shower. Jongdae tells him to eat first and that he’ll tell him the news when he’s done. Chanyeol shovels the food in his mouth and decides to wrap the remainder to eat tomorrow for lunch because he’s getting restless from curiosity. Chanyeol logs into MAO on his laptop to collect his dailies and considers staying logged in, but he sees that the username TinyChen is marked as being offline so he closes the tab and his laptop.

_Chanyeol: I’m ready! I’m all finished eating and I’ve even brushed my teeth and collected my dailies so no other thoughts can distract me. I’m all yours!_

_Chanyeol: I meant to type “I’m all ears” oops. But I stand by what I said anyway :3_

_Jongdae_ ♡ _: ^^hah you’re so cute. Speaking of ears…_

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: umm,_

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: would you mind talking on the phone? ^^;_

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: it’s okay if you don’t want to_

_Chanyeol: calling is okay! Of course I want to! You can call me any time!_

Call? _Call!_ Jongdae wants to talk. On the phone. With him. This only happened once before but it happened out of nowhere and Jongdae was slurring his words of _so cuuute Yeollllieee_ and _I like your face so so so so much~~ Yeollllieee_ and _I just wannaaaa ummm curl up in your biiiiig comfy sweatersss Yeollliee_ and _do you know I love you because I do I love you I love… yyyou… I lo—_ before promptly going quiet on the other end until soft snores could be heard. Jongdae called him when he was drunk and apologized profusely the next day over text for anything weird he might have said. He kept asking Chanyeol what he talked about and no matter how many times Chanyeol recounted what happened Jongdae still seemed worried about possibly having said something he wasn’t supposed to. Chanyeol did his best to reassure Jongdae that most of what he said was unintelligible and that everything he did manage to hear was stuff he already knew but it’s impossible to say whether or not Jongdae ever stopped worrying.

 _Jongdae_ ♡ _: ah okay I’m going to call in a second_

Chanyeol just sits, staring at his phone, waiting for the screen to light up with a call. When it finally does he jolts from hearing the noise and drops the phone. He scrambles to pick it up and accept the incoming call.

“H-hello?” is all Chanyeol says, breathy in an unattractive way from having freaked out just moments before.

“Whoa. I didn’t expect your voice to be so low,” Jongdae says, “I mean, uh, hello!”

Chanyeol’s face heats. Jongdae didn’t even compliment him but the way he said the comment about his voice made it sound like a compliment. Chanyeol’s first thought was to say something about Jongdae’s voice too until he realized it would probably sound creepy coming from him, but Jongdae’s voice was nice. It was clear in pitch, sans slurred words and contained something Chanyeol thought was a result of his inebriation last time. A slight lisp.

A couple seconds pass and Chanyeol feels the need to fill the silence. “It’s nice to hear you again. I’m happy you called.”

“I can actually hear you smiling Yeollie. It’s cute. And don’t remind me of ‘ _again’_ I’m still embarrassed that I drunk dialed you,” a small huff sounds from Jongdae, “but that’s not what I called to talk about.”

_Here it is._

“I wanted to ask you— well, tell you and then ask you— ah I’m messing this up. Okay. Shoot. Okay. You know how my birthday is coming up? I know you already got me a present but there’s something else that I want.”

Chanyeol is clutching the phone in his hand, sitting on the edge of his desk chair, “Anything.”

Jongdae giggles away from the phone, “Slow down there Mr. Anything, you don’t even know what I’m gonna say. Well, here I go. Yeol I got accepted to do a one week winter program in Seoul for a class of mine. It’s to study some of the vegetation native to South Korea and tour a couple botanical laboratories there.”

Chanyeol is completely taken off guard, holding his breath. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

Jongdae continues, “That is the telling part. The asking part involves some help from your end. Chanyeol,” Jongdae rarely uses his full name, “would you maybe want to see me? Like would you get me from the airport? And would you be okay with me staying an extra week maybe? In Seoul? With you?”

Chanyeol’s head is spinning. Two weeks. One week of Jongdae in his city. One week of Jongdae in his apartment. He must be dreaming. He’s probably still at work, asleep at his desk, dreaming. _I must be dreaming._

“Chanyeol? It’s okay to say no. It is kind of a lot to request I’m sorry I should’ve asked things separately instead of all at once like that I’m really sorry I’d be so overwhelmed I don’t know what I was thin—”

“I MUST BE DREAMING,” Chanyeol doesn’t mean to shout but the lack of oxygen in his brain from holding his breath for so long is partially to blame, “I mean! I was just trying to work up the courage to ask if you’d want to video chat but here you are telling me you’ll be in Seoul in 3 months! This feels more like a birthday gift to me! Dae! Yes! Infinite yes! My longest yes ever! Just send me your schedule and I’ll put in days for vacation at work!”

Chanyeol quiets down and catches his breath. He thinks he can hear sniffling on the other end of the phone.

“Thank you,” Jongdae’s voice is wobbly, “I’ll message you the details of my flight and everything as I get them to keep you updated. Thank you Yeollie. Bestestestestestest boyfriend ever.”

“I think that title belongs to you Dae. You’re the one making _my_ dreams come true.”

The laugh from Jongdae is shaky but warm, “Enough Yeol, my heart can only handle so much right now. I think I’m the one who has to go to bed early tonight. I’m gonna pass out from being a bundle of emotions today. I don’t know why I was so worried about asking but I knew I couldn’t put it off.”

“It only took three years but we’re finally going to meet Dae,” Chanyeol’s own eyes start to well up with tears, “You definitely sound like you’re ready to pass out baby so I’ll let you go. We’ll talk tomorrow okay? I love you and I’m so happy you called. Really. If it’s okay with you I’d like for calls to be more regular. Hearing your voice means a lot to me. Goodnight.”

“Mhmmn I’d like that too. I love you Yeollie. Goodnight.”

Chanyeol hears one last sniffle before the call ends and he sends Jongdae a big heart sticker.

Even though he’s exhausted, Chanyeol’s brain refuses to turn off, imagining seeing Jongdae and wanting to start planning stuff for them to do right away.

“Catfish,” Chanyeol scoffs after he turns off all the lights and gets in bed, “I can’t wait to tell Minnie.”

 

n/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\n

 

The day of Jongdae’s arrival comes faster than Chanyeol expected it to.

After months of preparations and many late nights chatting over phone, it felt surreal to know that someone who had merely been a voice and series of avatars and images online would be tangible.

Chanyeol had ended up at the airport six and a half hours too early. He called in sick to take the day off from work to make sure he wouldn’t be late, but after sitting around home freshly groomed and fully dressed before the sun started to rise he became too restless just to stay home. His parking fee will almost hit the daily maximum.

It’s been a little over three hours since he got here and Chanyeol barely got any sleep last night, yet he’s full of energy as he takes another lap around a section of the airport. Checking out the different stores, even as they all start to look the same, he wonders if he should buy something for Jongdae.

Yesterday he talked himself out of getting a flower bouquet to present to Jongdae, but now standing in front of one of the airport’s indoor gardens Chanyeol feels lame for not buying at least one flower to surprise him with.

Chanyeol’s pocket vibrates and he pulls out his phone to see a message from Minseok.

_I knew you’d call in sick. I want picture proof of you two together!_

Another message pops up from him.

_Actually, I want a picture of you right now. Show me what you’re planning to wear so you don’t go to the airport in an outfit you’ll regret. Or worse. An outfit I’ll regret._

Chanyeol heads to the nearest clothing store to find a full-length mirror. He decided on wearing his favorite black hoodie with a denim jacket and black jeans. He made sure to slip on his lucky socks and a scarf from a brand he can’t pronounce that he received during a gift exchange a couple weeks ago for extra warmth. He snaps a photo and sends it to Minseok along with a message of _it’s too late to change now._

His phone starts to ring. Minseok.

“Uh, hello?”

“PARK CHANYEOL I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE WEARING THAT DAMN BLACK HOODIE AND THAT HORRIBLE SCARF I TOLD YOU CLASHES WITH YOUR COMPLEXION.”

Chanyeol would normally laugh because of his hyung’s general distaste for his fashion choices, but suddenly he wishes he had gotten an outfit pre-approved with him last night. “It’s not really _that_ bad… is it?”

“Oh my god. And your hair. I mean, I’m impressed that you decided to not wear a snapback, but when is the last time you got it cut?”

Chanyeol tries to keep the whine out of his voice, “Minniiiieee, I only let my mom cut my hair and she’s been too busy the past few months to give me a trim.”

“Oh it needs more than a trim at this point. Tell you what. There is a salon at that airport and you are going to it right now. At least get it styled properly if you really don’t want anyone other than your mom cutting it. Then you are going to take that scarf off and bring it back to your vehicle. That thing should be nowhere near you if you want to make a good impression.”

“He’s seen hundreds of pictures of me already he knows how I dress and what I look like.”

“Sure but this is going to be the first time he sees your big head up close without a filter on it so that’s my seasoned advice. Take it or leave it.”

Chanyeol huffs, checking himself out in the store mirror. He can see a saleswoman hovering about some meters away and even she looks a little unimpressed.

“Yeah yeah. Fine I’ll take it, but don’t get any other styling ideas. The hoodie stays. Jongdae has told me he likes how I look in them so… ”

Minseok laughs, smirk apparent in his voice “Maybe you’re perfect for each other after all. Good luck Chanyeol.”

 

 

The next available hair appointment isn’t for another 30 minutes so Chanyeol decides to use that time to drop the scarf off to his car. He considers going to look for a replacement scarf but chances are he’ll buy one that’s even less up to Minseok’s standards.

His stylist ends up being a tall boy who looks to be in his 20s. His name is Sehun and his silver hair swoops in all the ways Chanyeol has only seen in magazines and Chanyeol musters the confidence to ask for his hair to be cut and styled like Sehun’s.

Sehun masks a grimace and tells Chanyeol that he’s trained his hair to grow in a pattern that allows him to have this style but that he’ll do his best to make Chanyeol look just as expensive.

Sehun is a very chatty hairdresser and he manages to get Chanyeol to open up about the cute boy he’s going to meet today. By the time he finishes with Chanyeol’s hair he knows almost as much about Jongdae as Chanyeol does.

Chanyeol didn’t even realize apprehension was eating away at him before he was forced to sit still and talk about his feelings for over an hour. Maybe Minseok knew he needed more than just a haircut.  He is no longer buzzing with unruly nerves and feels more relaxed than he thought possible for a day like today. The conversation was helpful, but the scalp massage Chanyeol received while getting his hair shampooed and conditioned deserves credit for at least 80% of his relaxed state.

He looks at himself once more before leaving the salon and thanks Sehun for the millionth time (he somehow got Chanyeol’s hair to behave and mimic a style that should be impossible to achieve— no amount of thanks would be enough).

There is about an hour left before Jongdae’s flight is supposed to touch down so Chanyeol chooses to get something to eat. He takes a ton of pictures of himself in the dining area to send to Jongdae so he knows that Chanyeol didn’t forget to come. He makes sure the pictures are angled to show how he looks from his smile down so that Jongdae can see what he’s wearing without ruining the surprise of his godly new hair.

For the first time Chanyeol feels truly prepared to meet the love of his life.

_Or not._

Chanyeol sees the arrivals board and Jongdae’s flight is now labelled with “landing” and Chanyeol’s heart is suddenly in his throat. He knows it will still be a while since Jongdae has to get his baggage and go through customs after he lands, but his heart won’t quit.

His thoughts are abruptly bombarded with questions of _what if he changes his mind, what if he thinks Chanyeol is too tall and sneaks out, what if he fell in love with another passenger and they come out holding hands?_

_What if he really does end up being some 50 year old catfish?_

Chanyeol slaps himself for that last thought. _Chill_.

But he can’t seem to untangle his mind from worries about Jongdae losing interest. One of the last conversations they had worried Chanyeol most.

Jongdae had sounded sort of nervous on the phone that night like he wanted to tell Chanyeol something. He kept responding to Chanyeol’s excitement about him visiting with an air of uncertainty, as if he wanted to go back on the part of the visit where they actually meet face to face. Chanyeol had asked at one point if Jongdae was still feeling okay about the trip and Jongdae had forced a laugh before saying “I want to go and I really want to see you. It’s just that… I’m not entirely sure I’m ready for you to meet _me._ ” It was almost like he was alluding that there was something wrong with him that he didn’t want Chanyeol to know.

Chanyeol could only reply with reassurances that he would accept Jongdae for who he is no matter what. “Even if—” Jongdae had said so lowly into the phone that Chanyeol almost didn’t hear it, “never mind.” Jongdae became silent after that and Chanyeol shifted the conversation to his progress on a new work project to attempt to dissipate the awkwardness.

Whatever Jongdae had wanted to talk to him about was apparently something that Jongdae expected to be a tie breaker in their relationship, and Chanyeol felt confused and a little hurt that Jongdae would think of him as being someone so fickle with love. Knowing that something has been weighing so heavily on Jongdae’s mind for so long without being brought to light is what worries Chanyeol most. Feeling like that for so long… perhaps Jongdae has already convinced himself that Chanyeol doesn’t want him as a lover and moved on from their relationship.

Chanyeol’s head is starting to hurt. He’s probably reading way too far into this and needs to distract himself until Jongdae is in his arms. Safe and loveable and happy and not 50 years old yet.

The “landing” label now reads “arrived” and Chanyeol tosses his empty coffee cup into a nearby bin. He thought the caffeine would do well to keep him alert but perhaps it’s only contributed to his erratic heart rate and wild imagination.

 He sends a final message to Jongdae telling him where he’ll be waiting.

All he can do is love Jongdae and let Jongdae know he’s _here_ for him.

 

n/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\n

 

Jongdae looks up from his phone after sending a message to the classmate he is rooming with for the first half of his visit to let them know he arrived.  He’s responded to every message and checked every app for notifications to prolong the time he has before he officially meets Chanyeol— which is only minutes away.

Jongdae knows that when he turns the next corner he’ll be in sight of Chanyeol. Or at least Chanyeol will be in his sight. Knowing he’s tall and what he’s wearing should give Jongdae the advantage in finding him first.

 _God._ Jongdae’s lips purse. _What if he’s too handsome and I can’t even look him in the eyes. Maybe I can use my shortness as an excuse and say it hurts my neck to look up at him a lot. Yeah. That’ll work._

Jongdae lets out a huff and lifts his hands to fix his beanie. His lucky beanie. The only hat thick enough to cover his “problems” and be soft enough to not chafe him. Luhan advised him against wearing it before he left because “it’s ugly, Chennie” and “please it doesn’t match your outfit, Chen-Chen.” Whatever. He needs this hat if he’s going to have even a millimeter of confidence when Chanyeol sees him.

He checks his reflection in his darkened phone screen and realizes his eyes look a smidge irritated. _Great_. He knew he should’ve waited to put the contacts in after he landed but instead he put them in before leaving. A mistake considering the flight was almost 5 hours long and the filtered air was drier than Luhan’s jokes, and it served only to enflame his sensitive eyes. _Ugh_.

Jongdae makes a mental note to not rub at his eyes. He won’t have access to his eye drops until he’s able to go through his big duffel bag at the hotel. He shifts said duffel bag higher up on his shoulder to align it over the padding of his backpack strap and closes his eyes. _No backing out._

He sends Chanyeol a quick “see you soon” message and peeks his head around the corner, hoping that he can scope out his boyfriend while he’s distracted checking the new message on his phone.

It works.

And Jongdae can’t believe his luck. Chanyeol is even more attractive in real life compared to the hundreds of selfies he sent Jongdae. Chanyeol is smiling at his phone and puts it away into a pocket before closing his eyes and shaking his shoulders down to his fingers like he can’t contain his excitement.

_Cute._

_And what the hell? Did he change his hair?_ Jongdae hides behind the wall again and checks his own curly dark slate blue locks. His hair is in its usual state of disarray, mostly hidden by his hat. Luhan says it makes him look chic but approachable. Whatever that means. He didn’t even think to style it this morning because he never styles his hair when he wears hats (which is basically every day). Maybe he should go find a bathroom first to try and make it look like he did more than just roll out of bed.

Jongdae’s eyes flit over to a nearby restroom.

“What am I doinngggg,” Jongdae groans aloud, taking notice of the rasp in his voice from barely using it all day, “no more stalling. Just walk over there and hug him like you’ve been dreaming about doing forever.”

Ignoring the curious looks from passersby, Jongdae pats his cheeks a couple times, stamps his foot down and turns on his heel right around the corner as if he hadn’t been talking to himself for the past few minutes.

_It’s time._

 

 

Jongdae manages to move inconspicuously between strangers in order to take a long away around to approach Chanyeol from behind. He makes sure to set his duffle bag down at his feet, making as little noise as possible.

Jongdae lifts his hands up to cover Chanyeol’s eyes but he miscalculates just how tall Chanyeol is and ends up on his toes having to embrace Chanyeol’s back to keep himself steady. The proximity is making his chest feel fluttery but he manages to stammer out a “g-guess who?”

Chanyeol jolts a little in surprise but he recognizes the voice immediately and decides to resist the urge to turn around and scoop up his boyfriend and play along instead.

“Hmmm,” Chanyeol’s chest rumbles through to his back where Jongdae is pressed and he struggles to not bury his face in Chanyeol’s hood, “are you the man of my dreams?”

The reply causes Jongdae to release Chanyeol and stumble backwards so he can hunch over in a fit of laughter.

“Why would you say thaaaaaat?” Jongdae whines while trying to control his laugh. “That was so dorky what was I think—”

Jongdae is cut short as he straightens to looks back up at Chanyeol but Chanyeol has since turned around and his eyes are like dinner plates and his mouth is left ajar just staring at Jongdae. Jongdae suspects he looks the same right about now.

“Jong—“

“Chan—”

They both start at the same time.

“Sorry you first, you’ve barely gotten a word in yet,” Jongdae says.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol starts again, smile slowly spreading to display every tooth he has, “wow.”

Jongdae notices a slight redness around Chanyeol’s eyes he didn’t see when he peeked at him earlier. “Umm—”

“Sorry I shouldn’t just say _wow_ but I think I’m transcending to another dimension I can’t believe you’re actually here. Wow. Sorry, I said it again.” Chanyeol has to bend down to hug Jongdae but he makes them fit well enough for him to place his own head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Wow.”

“Wow,” Jongdae mimics, bringing his arms up to encircle as much as he can of Chanyeol’s torso. Jongdae is surprised by how secure he feels and he has to suppress the rumbling that’s threatening to break free from his throat.

And then Chanyeol takes a sharp inhale before breaking from the hug and turning his head to sneeze. When he looks back at Jongdae his eyes look even more red and watery and behind the puffiness of them lay an expression of confusion.

“I didn’t know you owned any cats. I assumed you couldn’t have pets in your dorm,” Chanyeol says.

Jongdae’s whole body goes rigid as Chanyeol turns to sneeze again.

“Cats?” Jongdae squeaks out.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I don’t usually tell people about the allergies unless I know they have pets.” Another sneeze. “Sorry you probably don’t want to see this.”

“It’s okay umm... uh… we should go outside? Will that help?”

“Yeah I’m just going to go to the restroom for a minute to get some tissues and wash up some.”

“Alright! I’ll just wait out here for you!” Jongdae probably sounds hysterical and he tries to keep a smile as Chanyeol walks off to the restroom.

_Oh my nya he’s allergic to cats._

Jongdae moves his bag to a nearby bench so he can sit down, head cradled in his hands, as he realizes he may have to reveal himself earlier than he intended.

_Will he even be able to drive in the same car as me? Am I a safety hazard? What did I do in a previous life to deserve this?_

His “problems” won’t stop twitching in irritation under his beanie and he has to remind himself to breathe in order to reach some semblance of calm before they shift the hat too much.

_What do I do?_

 

 

While Jongdae stresses outside the restroom, Chanyeol washes his hands one last time after blowing his nose and attempting to wipe his face off with a paper towel to get any possible traces of cat dander off his skin that may have transferred from Jongdae’s clothes.

His eyes still sport a red tint but they no longer itch and he doesn’t feel the urge to sneeze anymore. He’ll have to stop at a store to get some allergy medicine before he takes Jongdae on the long drive to the hotel. He keeps face masks stored in his car so at least there are those.

“How did I not know he has a cat,” Chanyeol mumbles to himself, “maybe he borrowed a friend’s clothes and they own a cat?”

Chanyeol shoves some extra tissue paper in his jacket pocket before exiting the restroom. He stops just a couple meters from the door as his eyes focus on Jongdae sitting on a bench. He looks absolutely miserable and Chanyeol starts to worry for him. Jongdae probably feels guilty and it’s all Chanyeol’s fault for not telling him in advance so they both could have prepared better.

Something about the way Jongdae appears to be curling in on himself makes Chanyeol want to go and hold him regardless of the allergy consequences. He makes sure to smile so Jongdae doesn’t think he’s upset before approaching his favorite boy.

“Hey, I’m back.”

Chanyeol crouches down in front of Jongdae as Jongdae lifts his head from his hands. Jongdae’s mouth is pressed thin and his shoulders are hiked up to his neck.

“I’m doing much better. I just need to get some medicine before we do anything else. I can pick some up on our way to the hotel. Come on, I promise it’s no big deal.”

Jongdae can’t quite meet Chanyeol’s eyes. “Sorry. I should’ve told you before I came. Are you okay to drive?”

“100% okay. I have some face masks in the car too so those should help until I can get some medicine,” Chanyeol reassures, “and let me take your bags, you’re probably tired enough as is.”

This causes Jongdae to give Chanyeol _The Look_.

“No. Big no. I don’t want to take any chances of my bags causing a reaction.”

Chanyeol frowns at this. He wanted to carry Jongdae’s stuff for him. He imagined it almost every night for the past few months when he dreamed about meeting Jongdae. Curse his allergies for keeping him from carrying out romantic gestures.

Chanyeol concedes because he knows Jongdae is right but he continues to pout as they begin the trek to his vehicle.

“How about I let you carry them when you bring me back to the airport in a couple weeks?”

Jongdae is teasing but Chanyeol still agrees with more enthusiasm than necessary.

By the time they make it to the car Jongdae is shivering but he keeps denying Chanyeol’s jacket because “the car will warm me up its okay” and “I’m already wearing enough layers I just get cold easily.”

Chanyeol opens the trunk to load Jongdae’s bags and sees the scarf he took off earlier per Minseok’s request. He removes it from the trunk and loops it around loosely a few times before placing it over Jongdae’s head.

“Hey what’re you doi— Oh. Thanks.” Jongdae suddenly looks shy as he tucks the bags away making sure to keep his wallet and some lip balm.

Chanyeol moves to get the car started and Jongdae is looking down at the scarf with a soft expression when Chanyeol opens the door for him.

“You can keep it if you want. I’ve been told it doesn’t really suit me, but it looks perfect on you.”

Jongdae startles and his eyes come to focus on Chanyeol as if he’s going to protest the gift but instead of objecting he walks over to the open door and mumbles “I love you” before getting in.

 

n/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\n

 

The trip to the drug store starts out fairly uneventful. After a small stretch of silence Chanyeol decides to give Jongdae his phone to scroll through his music library and pick some tunes for them to listen to on the way. Seeing Jongdae concentrate on song decisions and occasionally make a comment about his music taste fills Chanyeol with more calm than seeing Jongdae focus on twiddling his thumbs and biting his lips to stave off another apology.

Jongdae wants to curse the mask Chanyeol is wearing for hiding so much of his nice face but wants to curse himself even more for being the reason it was put on. He adds another song to the playlist he’s been building on Chanyeol’s phone to listen to when a text notification from someone named “Minnie” pops up on Chanyeol’s phone that reads:

_“Where the hell is my picture of you two? I know the plane already landed so you have no excuses! Unless he is a cat…”_

Jongdae’s heart plunges and he taps the notification to read the message in full.

_“Unless he is a catfish. Ha! That’s it, isn’t it. I told you to be careful.”_

Jongdae releases a shaky breath. Catfish. Not cat. Okay. It’s okay.

Chanyeol notices the slight rigidness to Jongdae’s body out of the corner of his eye. _Maybe he’s still cold?_ Chanyeol moves his hand to check if the heating is working well in the passenger seat and Jongdae jolts a little as if being caught doing something.

“Are you okay? Not too cold right?” Chanyeol says.

“N-no! I’m actually pretty cozy right now. It’ll be hard to get me out of the car at this point.”

“Am I making you nervous? You say you’re cozy but your body isn’t really relaxing. If you’re still thinking about the allergy thing I promise it’s alright. I really only need some medicine before we—”

“Gosh no! I mean, yeah I’m still thinking about it but… uhh… actually I kinda just read a text you got I’m sorry that’s nosy I should’ve told you or swiped the notification off screen.” Jongdae says, looking a lot more guilty than he should for doing something so harmless.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, “No big deal. I don’t have anything to hide from you. So, who was it from? What does it say?” Chanyeol can see the guilt melt off Jongdae’s features as he realizes he’s not mad at him, then Jongdae’s expression becomes playful.

“It’s someone named Minnie wanting a picture of you,” Jongdae points to Chanyeol before gesturing to himself, “and your catfish.”

Chanyeol’s face instantly heats up. Oops. He was supposed to get the picture at the airport but got caught up in his allergies. Hopefully Jongdae doesn’t think Chanyeol calls him a catfish to his friends. And Damn. What if Jongdae saw the previous texts from Minseok about his outfit? Chanyeol is pulled from his racing thoughts at the sound of a camera shutter and a giggle from Jongdae.

“Hmm I think this pic will have to do for now. It’s okay if I send it right?” Jongdae says, turning the screen to Chanyeol so he can see the picture Jongdae just took. Dae looks cute and mischievous in the picture with his tongue sticking out while Yeol looks like a very embarrassed tomato with good hair. Chanyeol nods that it’s okay to send as he pulls into the drug store parking lot.

“I can just go in for a second so you don’t have to get out of the warmth of the car,” Chanyeol says, putting the gear into park.

Jongdae wiggles in his seat, apparently pleased with the photo and tells Chanyeol to hurry up because they already don’t get a lot of time together.

Ten minutes later Chanyeol emerges from the store with a bag that definitely has more than just a box of medicine and hops into the car.

“Sorry I took so long.” Chanyeol opens up the bag and pulls out a couple banana milk containers, handing one to Jongdae, before pulling out a pack of gummy fish candies that are Jongdae’s favorite and handing them over as well. “Something to snack on while we drive to your hotel.”

“You remembered. Thank you,” Jongdae says, pink cheeks highlighting his smile, “also Minnie says you win and that we make a cute pair by the way.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I’m surprised his response was so tame. Here, let’s take another pic.”

“How about two pics?” Jongdae suggests. “One for your lock screen and one for your home screen.”

More laughter emerges from Chanyeol as he wishes his face wasn’t so quick to heat up. Jongdae has clearly seen the pictures of himself as Chanyeol’s background but Chanyeol doesn’t regret keeping them one bit.

“Two pics sounds good,” Chanyeol says as he takes the phone from Jongdae to get a better angle on them.

They end up taking more than a couple photos as they try out a few different hand poses and Jongdae decides to use the banana milk as a prop. Their proximity has caused Chanyeol’s eyes to water slightly by the time they pull apart, and Chanyeol hands the phone back to Jongdae so he can add stickers to the photos and choose which ones he likes best to send to himself.

“We’re gonna have to take more photos when that mask is off,” Jongdae says with a pout, “are you sure the medicine is effective? How long should it take to work?”

“Maybe an hour,” Chanyeol guesses, “so by the time we get to your hotel I should be all good to go for carrying bags and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Jongdae narrows his eyes.

“You know… like giving lots of goodbye hugs and kisses without sneezing you into next year.”

“I see,” Jongdae smiles to himself and buries his face into the scarf like a turtle before his eyes turn more serious. “Is it okay if I take a quick nap? You can wake me up when we’re halfway there. I think I’ve been running on adrenaline alone all day and I wanna be more alert for ‘ _stuff_ ’ you know?”

“Definitely, but don’t be upset if I don’t wake you up until we get there because I think your sleeping face is too cute,” Chanyeol says, and even though the lower half of his face is covered Jongdae can tell he is smirking behind that mask.

“Mmhmmmn,” Jongdae says before repositioning himself one last time to get comfy enough to nap, “as long as you’re driving safe.”

 

 

Realizing they’re about halfway to the hotel at a notoriously long red light, Chanyeol peers over at Jongdae curled up in the passenger seat. His mouth is pursed in sleep, causing his cheeks to look more round and Chanyeol moves his hand to poke one of the cheeks before chickening out and drawing his hand back. Being woken by getting poked like that isn’t ideal.

Chanyeol’s face starts to mirror Jongdae’s own as he tries to concentrate on a way to wake him peacefully.

Naturally, Chanyeol ‘s hand makes its way back to Jongdae’s face, but instead of poking the inspiration to lightly run the back of his finger down a cheek guides his hand.

_Holy Hell his skin is soft._

With widened eyes Chanyeol’s pulse quickens and he strokes the side of Jongdae’s face again with minimal reaction from the boy. The soft feeling is a little addicting though and Chanyeol finds himself repeating the motion over and over again. Jongdae’s face relaxes and his head appears to gravitate towards Chanyeol’s hand in sleep.

_Is he waking up? Maybe I should stop._

Chanyeol is about to remove his hand when a strange rumbling noise seems to start from Jongdae. Chanyeol can feel a slight vibration in Jongdae’s cheek and _What the Hell? Is Jongdae making that noise?_

A car honking behind Chanyeol rips his attention back to the road and he quickly places his hands back on the steering wheel. _Oops. Green light_.

The rumbling noise continues for about another minute before ceasing and maybe Chanyeol is crazy but if he didn’t know better he’d say Jongdae was… purring.

At the next red light Chanyeol looks at Jongdae but doesn’t dare to touch again. This time Chanyeol notices the phone in the breast-pocket of Jongdae’s jacket. It’s slightly skewed by the end of the scarf but it’s definitely a phone.

Chanyeol smacks himself in the forehead. _Purring? Really? Of course it was a phone. How could you even think he was purring you dumbass? Your allergies are making you delirious Park Chanyeol._

Jongdae probably kept his phone on vibrate and someone from Hong Kong was likely calling to check if he landed safely. Chanyeol feels like an idiot. If Jongdae wakes up now Chanyeol will end up recounting the whole embarrassing story now that he can’t stop thinking about it. That’d be no good. Maybe it really is better to just let Jongdae sleep until they arrive at the hotel to give Chanyeol a second to collect himself.

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t risk another peek at Jongdae for the duration of the drive. This is lucky for Jongdae considering his “problem” ears twitch when he dreams and it’d be impossible to try and explain why his beanie could magically dance. This is also unlucky for Jongdae because now his beanie has shifted enough on his head to the point where a couple more minutes’ worth of twitching will leave his ears exposed.

However they have reached their destination and Chanyeol parks and shuts off the car before turning to Jongdae with closed eyes. Taking off his mask, he lets out a long quiet sigh as he goes over his plan of how to wake Jongdae up without being too obnoxious and definitely not touching his face. He nods to himself content with his plan of action then opens his eyes.

Chanyeol’s heart bounces at the sight and he sends a quick prayer of thanks to whatever deity crafted his boyfriend’s perfect features. No one should look this cute when their mouth is ajar and they have started to drool but Jongdae manages. _Ridiculous. Even his hat being messed up makes him look cute._

Without fully realizing it, Chanyeol is already reaching out to fix Jongdae’s hat with a big dopey smile. The heating is starting to dissipate from the car and his instinct tells him to fix the hat to keep Dae warm. He repositions the fabric over so it’s centered and settles properly and _Yo did something just move under his hat!?_

Then a lot happens at once.

Suddenly both boys are staring at each other like deer caught in headlights. Chanyeol pulls his arms to his chest so quick that the connection creates an audible hollow thud. Jongdae inhales so fast he squeaks and he presses himself back against the car door with both hands holding onto his beanie. Jongdae’s eyes become glassy and he begins to move his mouth a mile a minute and it takes Chanyeol a moment to fully tune into what he’s saying.

“I AM SO SO SORRY I DON’T KNOW WHY I DIDN’T JUST TELL YOU I SHOULD’VE BEEN HONEST WHEN WE FIRST BECAME FRIENDS AND YOU OPENED UP TO ME AND TOLD ME EVERYTHING BUT I DIDN’T TELL YOU EVEN THOUGH I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE WHAT WAS I THINKING OH MY GOSH THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA PLEASE DON’T THINK POORLY OF ME EVEN THOUGH I CAUSED YOU TO HAVE AN ALLERGY ATTACK I WAS SO STUPID TO KEEP IT SECRET I COULD’VE REALLY HURT YOU WHEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I’LL JUST GO BACK TO HONG KONG EARLY IT’S REALLY NO PROBLEM I SWEAR I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME—”

Chanyeol finds his breath and his voice at the mention of breaking up. “Whoa whoa whoa! Baby what happened? Did you have a nightmare? I would never leave you like that.” He reaches to pull one of Jongdae’s shaking hands off this beanie to hold it. “You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

The downwards slope of Jongdae’s eyebrows and the glitter of scared confusion in his eyes is giving Chanyeol heart pains. He has to strain to hear what Jongdae utters next.

“But… I’m a cat.”

 

n/ᐠ｡ㅅ｡ᐟ\n

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few changes I had to make so I’m reuploading in a way that makes sense with the new edits •u•

Chanyeol feels bad but he can’t stop himself from letting a light laugh escape him. Jongdae really must have felt so guilty about his cat causing Chanyeol’s allergies to flare up that he woke up disoriented from a dream where he was the cat. Another laugh escapes him.

Concern grows on Jongdae’s face. “Are you going into shock? Why are you laughing?”

Chanyeol calms his expression and places his free hand over the other that’s currently holding one of Jongdae’s hands. “Baby, it’s okay. You’re awake now and totally harmless. See? The medicine is working just fine. My hands aren’t irritated, I’m not sneezing and my eyes have normal moisture content. It’s my fault for not telling you and I’m sorry you had a scary dream that turned you into your pet.

Jongdae’s face goes from concerned to puzzled as if he’d doing advanced rocket science in his mind. Chanyeol can practically see the equations flying around his head. Jongdae’s mouth opens and closes a couple times before he speaks.

“Thank you for the words of comfort. I’m happy that the medicine works because you’re going to need it. Because. Umm,” Jongdae says, steeling himself, “look.”

The hand Jongdae still has on his beanie takes hold of the edge of the fabric and pulls it off. He sets the hat in his lap before returning his hand to his hair where he proceeds to comb through the dark tresses with his fingers, meanwhile two pointed ears that Chanyeol would’ve thought impossible to fit under a hat perk up and twitch.

Now it’s Chanyeol who has equations zooming around his noggin.

“Then where is your tail?” Eloquent. “The ears look so real but there’s no way… I’ve seen cat hybrids before. You don’t have the eyes. Nor the teeth.”

It’s Jongdae turn to chuckle, “How can you still sit here trying to convince yourself?” He looks down at the beanie in his lap making the ears even more visible. They’re definitely real. “I don’t wear a lot of layers just because it’s cold. More layers means it’s easier to conceal my tail.” Jongdae looks back up to meet Chanyeol’s unblinking stare. “And I do have the eyes, but I use special contacts that give them a human appearance. They’re quite bothersome to wear and take me forever to put in. I had my eyes closed in the pictures I sent you so you wouldn’t see them.”

Gears are visibly moving in Chanyeol’s mind and he whispers, “and the teeth? I’ll still love you even if they’re dentures.”

Jongdae runs his tongue over his teeth subconsciously. “I had my canines filed down.” It was a procedure Jongdae greatly regretted getting done. He was so happy when he saw the results but the subsequent tooth sensitivity in some areas ruined some of his favorite meals for him. It also resulted in a lisp that has only somewhat improved with practice. The lisp made his Cantonese more incomprehensible and made it increasingly difficult to pronounce scientific names of plants he studies.

No wonder Jongdae had been so hesitant to open up. Chanyeol can tell Jongdae has clearly had some problems surrounding his hybrid status and empathizes with his desire to keep it secret. He even went so far as to permanently change his features to fit in better.

Jongdae has deflated but is still searching Chanyeol’s eyes, hoping for a sign that Chanyeol doesn’t totally want him out of his life.

“So you really were purring earlier.” Damn. Chanyeol’s brain to mouth filter needs to be replaced.

“Wh—“

“Actually it’s not that important. What I meant to say was that I love you for all of who you are. All of it. I don’t know why you’re set on hiding yourself but if it makes you comfortable then that’s okay too. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Yeollie are you serious?”

“Very serious, Dae.”

The last thing Chanyeol sees before Jongdae stretches across the middle console of the car to hug him is Jongdae’s bottom lip quivering, and that’s all it takes for Chanyeol to start the waterworks. He hides his face in the scarf that has loosened around Jongdae’s neck in an attempt to reduce the number of tears he’ll have to wipe away. He doesn’t want Jongdae to think he’s having another allergic reaction to him.

This begs the question of what Chanyeol is going to do about the allergies. He’s going to have to pay the doctor a visit this week while Jongdae is busy with school to see if there’s a possible treatment for his allergies. Even though he’ll only be seeing Jongdae for a handful of days this time he needs to be prepared for a future where they have a permanent living arrangement together. Chanyeol doesn’t want to see Jongdae looking so guilty over a condition that can be managed.

“Hey, Yeol?”

“Hmmf?”

“I love you and I’m flexible and wanna be held tight but you’re stronger than I thought and being squeezed at this angle is making my fingers feel tingly.” Chanyeol loosens his grip some before quickly wiping his extra tears and letting go. Jongdae sees his face and asks if the medicine is still working or if the tears and sniffles are his fault.

“My face is messy because I have a lot of feelings for you, not because I have a wacky immune system.”

Jongdae’s face goes pink, “Oh. Nice.”

“So what’s the plan? Your roommate is already there right? Am I allowed to carry your bags now?”

Jongdae smiles, and with the way his lips curl up it’s a wonder Chanyeol didn’t make some sort of feline connection previously.

“If you insist.”

 

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae decide to depart at the hotel lobby elevator to not intrude on Jongdae’s roommate.

“I feel like I’m getting scammed out of carrying your bags for you. In fact, I feel like a jerk for having to hand them back so soon too.”

Chanyeol is pouting and Jongdae resists the urge to poke his puffed out lip. He notices Chanyeol’s eyes are trained somewhere on his head. Jongdae bets he gave the same challenging look to the mask Chanyeol wore earlier.

“Hey, my eyes are down here, ya know.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flit to Jongdae’s before going to back to his hat.

“Yeah I know but I can’t stop thinking about how you fit them in there. I can’t even tell they’re there when I know they have to be and it’s making me second guess whether I ever saw them. I miss them.”

Jongdae lightly smacks Chanyeol’s arm and trails his hand down until it reaches Chanyeol’s own. “If you hand the bags over like the good boy you say you are then maybe I’ll let you touch them next time.”

That’s all it takes for Chanyeol to whip the bags off and rush them onto Jongdae’s body.

“Here you go, love you.”

Jongdae giggles out an “Of course, love you too.” Then he stands on his toes while pulling Chanyeol’s shoulders down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for helping me get sorted and sorry about basically everything else I’ve done. I promise to make it up to you next week.” Jongdae walks with a slight skip into the opening elevator and waves goodbye. “See you in seven days!”

Chanyeol is still waving with one hand pressed to his freshly smooched cheek long after the elevator doors have closed and brought Jongdae to his floor. An employee near the elevators clears their throat and gestures back towards the lobby to indicate that he should go.

He can’t wait to tell Minseok! But first, he has a doctor’s appointment to set up.

 

n/ᐠ｡ㅗ｡ᐟ\n

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟTinyChen is Online! ﾟ･✧*:･ﾟ✧

Chanyeol smiles at his computer screen. That means Jongdae is back to the hotel. Tomorrow will be the seventh day of Jongdae’s internship and that means they’ll be face to face within 24 hours. Chanyeol wiggles in his seat in excitement.

☆TinyChen: Hihi~ how did the appointment go? You were able to get scheduled right?

✿TheGoodBoy: yep. I got the first allergy shot today. The doc says I’ll have to get them for a while for me to build the proper immunity, but that’s a small price to pay to be with you all the time.

☆TinyChen: bleh! Needles. I hate those things. Ur so brave for doing this for me (ुŏ̥̥̥̥ ‸ ŏ̥̥̥̥)

✿TheGoodBoy: it’s no biggie! I barely felt it.

It’s true that Chanyeol didn’t feel the needle but the area he got injected in has been warm and a little tender all day. He rubs at the back of his arm. Yep. Still sore. No way he’ll tell Jongdae that though. He’s worried about enough as is. Chanyeol tells himself no pain no gain and moves back to the conversation.

☆TinyChen: wow you are very soft but very strong. You’re a keeper ❤

☆TinyChen: oh! Before I forget when can you pick me up? The program wraps up at 2 so I should be back to the hotel and all packed and set to go by 2:30

✿TheGoodBoy: im going into work early tomorrow and I should be done around 2:30. I’ll come get you at 3 if that’s good for you

☆TinyChen: that’s perfect!

☆TinyChen: oops I mean **purrfect**

☆TinyChen: im gonna finish collecting my dailies then take a bath before my roommate returns. If you don’t see me back online it’s prolly cuz I knocked out ( ु⁎ᴗᵨᴗ⁎)ु.zZ

☆TinyChen: good night yeollie I love you ❤❤

✿TheGoodBoy: sweet dreams dae ♡ I love you too ♡

 

A familiar fluttering starts up in Chanyeol’s chest. Maybe retiring early for bed is a good idea. He’s going to need all the energy he can get tomorrow.

♡

 

Chanyeol wakes up a couple minutes before his alarm goes off and he isn’t even bothered. Nothing could possibly ruin this day. On top of getting to hold his boyfriend, he’s going to see the launch of some of his new snack packaging designs today. He can’t wait to buy a bag of the new chips after work to show off to Jongdae.

He sends an assortment of cute, lovey, and excitable stickers to Jongdae over KakaoTalk along with a good morning voice memo. Ever since Jongdae mentioned off-hand how much he likes Chanyeol’s sleep-ridden voice he’s taken to sending recorded messages when he wakes in the morning and after he takes naps.

Chanyeol buzzes through his morning routine and ends up showing early enough to work to have time to enjoy the coffee he picked up on his way there. Chanyeol keeps up a steady pace all day long, and he’s surprised by his focus when he should feel most distracted today. Chanyeol’s boss saves him a trip to the mart by bringing in a load of boxes, each containing different snacks from the company Chanyeol helped design for. He ends up with a big paper bag overflowing with chips at the end of the work day and he thinks he must look like a glutton to the people he passes by on the way to his vehicle.

Without needing to stop by any stores now Chanyeol projects that he’ll arrive to Jongdae’s hotel closer to 2:45 instead of 3. He considers texting Jongdae to tell him he’ll be early before an idea strikes him and he reroutes his GPS to make a stop before he gets to the hotel.

Pulling in front of a flower shop, Chanyeol hops out and braces himself for the momentary cold before he makes his way inside.

“I’ll be with you in just a second,” a familiar voice calls, “Oh! It’s you.”

The hairdresser who helped him at the airport is standing with a giant vase of pink flowers steadied on his hip by a door that leads further into the shop.

“Sehun, right?”

“That’s me! Let me set these down and I can help you… uhh… sorry I’ve forgotten your name. I remember your boyfriend being named Jongdae because you only said his name about a million times, but I’m sorry I can’t remember yours.” Sehun finds a place for the vase and comes out from behind the counter with a hand on his neck in embarrassment.

“It’s okay I forget my name most days in favor of Jongdae’s too,” Chanyeol half-jokes, “I’m happy you remember him at least since he is who I want an arrangement for.”

“Do you know what you want in the bouquet?” Sehun asks.

“Actually I was kind of hoping you could help me decide. As long as the flowers are pretty and don’t have bad meanings then I’ll think they’re perfect.”

“I think I’ve heard you gush enough about your man to know what sort of flowers will be nice to give to him. This bouquet will be on the house, so make sure you visit again. Hell, bring Jongdae along sometime. I’d love to hear about plants from someone new.”

“Won’t you get in trouble with your boss Sehun? I have the money to pay for them I swear. You don’t have to do that for me. Is this how you lost your job at the airport? Giving away free cuts to clients?”

Sehun laughs aloud, “God no! I haven’t lost my job there. I way prefer being a stylist than a florist, but this shop is a family business and my mom and grandmother would have some choice words for me if I just totally abandoned it. Not that I would. I work at both places equally now.”

“I see, so you won’t get in trouble with them for giving me free flowers?”

Sehun is wandering about grabbing various stems and holding them in a fist with other flowers and determining whether he likes them or not. “I mean… I can’t really be fired from a business I co-own Chanyeol.”

“Right.”

“Go pick out some paper and ribbon from the wall over there,” Sehun gestures to a side of the shop with the hand that isn’t currently a mess of flora, “the area on the right has more of the pastel colors I think you’ll want.”

Chanyeol surveys the area of the wall with the pastel colors before looking over his shoulder to see what color flowers Sehun is holding. Looks like lots of purple shades and white with bits of baby pink and blue. Hmm. There is some butter yellow paper his eyes keep going to and he decides to grab a sheet along with a shimmery white sheet and some light violet ribbon. “Done.”

“Me too!” Sehun chirps from behind him, “Come set everything down on the counter.”

When Sehun finishes wrapping up the flowers with a speed that could only come from years of practice and being raised in a household of florists, he holds them out before sliding a note across the counter with a small list of what looks like flower names. Lilac, lavender, baby’s breath, larkspur, and sweet pea were on the list along with a couple words that Chanyeol can’t interpret all that well. Why did Sehun have to write them in twirly English letters?

Chanyeol needs two hands to properly carry the arrangement. “Thank you so much for the help!” Chanyeol risks a look at his watch and sees he’s now going to be a couple minutes behind and he hurries out a number of extra thanks as he pushes the door open with his butt and power walks to his car. He’ll definitely have to come back in the future.

♡

 

Jongdae is right inside the hotel doors, eyes intent on finding Chanyeol’s vehicle before Chanyeol sees him. His plan is to be ready to jump into Chanyeol’s car as fast as possible so he doesn’t have to waste any more time in the icky cold weather than needed (or waste any more time away from his soft giant of a boyfriend). He checks his phone for the 100th time and there’s still a couple more minutes until 3 pm.

He stays on his phone to log into MAO to check for new events and collect dailies. His phone provides enough distraction for Chanyeol to pull up without notice, see Jongdae first, and put his car in park out front. Looks like he won’t get to help Jongdae bring his stuff down but he can sure as Hell help bring his stuff to the car.

Jongdae, a beautiful sight in a familiar beanie and scarf, is subconsciously swaying side to side with his eyes glued on his phone. Chanyeol can’t tell if he’s swaying because he’s cold or having a hard time relaxing. It’s probably both.

Chanyeol reaches for the bouquet to present to Jongdae and shifts the flowers so they are more dispersed after one side got pressed in on itself on his passenger seat. He hears the pattering of shoes on concrete and when he looks back out the window Jongdae is no longer inside, but outside with his hand poised to knock on the window.

Another plan to carry Jongdae’s stuff foiled.

Jongdae has to contain his laughter when he sees the shock on Chanyeol’s face. Then he has to contain his heartbeat when he sees the bouquet.

Instead of unlocking the passenger door for Jongdae, Chanyeol opens his own door and comes around the vehicle to give Jongdae a massive, warm hug before he presents the flowers to him.

Jongdae doesn’t stifle his urge to purr and thanks Chanyeol before saying “I missed you too now please let me in the car before I freeze my tail off.”

“Okay okay I’ll unlock the door if you let me put your bags in the car.”

♡

 

Jongdae admires the flowers all the way to Chanyeol’s apartment and expresses how he wishes he could bring them back to Hong Kong to be dried and pressed. Stupid airport security. At least he’ll be able to bring a few bags of the snacks that Chanyeol helped design.

Jongdae finds a vase to house the flowers in while Chanyeol sets Jongdae’s bags down after rightfully getting to carry them.

“So,” Jongdae starts, coming up to Chanyeol so he can press to his side, “you haven’t sneezed yet.”

“Maybe the first shot is already helping. We can always test how well it works.”

“Test? Hmm… how about we start with a house tour and some dinner first?”

Chanyeol gladly gives Jongdae a little tour of his home and when they ultimately end the tour in his bedroom Jongdae seems to be buzzing.

“Sorry if I look kinda wild Yeol… I’ve just never felt so instantly comfortable in a space my whole life. The feeling is… overwhelming.”

Jongdae is eyeing the bed and looks back to Chanyeol as if asking permission.

“Go ahead. My bedroom is effectively yours as long as you’re here. I can take the couch so I’m not totally smothering you.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes before hurling himself into the comforter.

“There’s zero reason for us to be sleeping in different beds let alone different rooms,” Jongdae complains as he wiggles around trying to cocoon himself in the bedding. “Except your allergies of course, but they’re not so bad now right? We can share right? “Jongdae mumbles.

Chanyeol forgets to respond because he gets caught up in watching such a playful side of his boyfriend.

“Yeol.”

“Hmm?”

“You aren’t actually gonna leave me alone in here are you?” Jongdae sits up and finally stills, face looking serious although it’s surrounded by a blanket.

Chanyeol’s brain resumes function. “Hell no,” he says, contemplating whether he should take the few paces to the edge of the bed to tackle Jongdae’s wrapped body into the mattress. Gently of course.

Chanyeol doesn’t have to contemplate for much longer as Jongdae untangles himself and leaps up from the bed to stretch.

Another plan foiled.

But as luck would have it, the beanie got caught in the bedding leaving Jongdae’s fluffy hair and perky ears on display. Jongdae doesn’t notice at first until he sees the pleased expression on Chanyeol’s face directed above his head.

Jongdae smirks and walks closer to Chanyeol. He reaches out to take one of his hands.

This is it. He’s going to let me touch. Chanyeol thinks.

“Can we just order take-out instead of going out to eat?” Jongdae asks, completely shifting the moment.

“Wh— uh… definitely. I was going to suggest the same thing,” Chanyeol smiles with a hint of defeat, “I just want to stay in with you tonight.”

“Perfect.” Jongdae pats Chanyeol’s hand in his then starts walking out of the room. “If you don’t mind I’m going to wash up and change into clothes meant for lounging while you call in an order.”

♡

With the order called in and set for delivery, Chanyeol mills about the apartment trying to keep himself distracted while he waits for Jongdae to finish showering and changing. He changes into a soft t-shirt and sweatpants before taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV to flip through channels. He eventually settles on a cooking show.

Just as his mind reaches some semblance of peace the sound of the bathroom door opening sends his thoughts into orbit again. He’s trying his hardest not to get up to find Jongdae and does his best to act patient on the couch.

Chanyeol is grateful he’s sitting when Jongdae enters the living room.

Jongdae enters with false confidence, feeling rather nervous about having his extra appendages free from their constricts and on display for someone other than himself. He has also removed the contacts and his eyes are a deep jade with pupils that look more like vertical almonds than circles. It’s been a while since he’s allowed someone to see him like this.

He is wearing a loose hooded sweatshirt he found in Chanyeol’s closet and a pair of cotton shorts fitted for hybrids with tails.

His dark hair is already fluffing up around his face as it air dries and he runs a sleeved hand up to finger comb through some strands while Chanyeol takes in his appearance.

“Come closer.” Chanyeol doesn’t mean to whisper the words but his voice has given out at the sight.

Jongdae continues toward the couch and takes a seat on his knees on the cushion next to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol has to remind himself to blink and breathe with Jongdae this close, and he struggles with how to proceed. There are a lot of emotions coursing through his body and every molecule in his being is screaming at him to get closer. To hold. To protect.

He opens his mouth to speak again as a knock sounds at the door signifying the food has arrived. Never has Chanyeol wanted to complain about such quick service more than he does now.

Another moment is broken as Chanyeol collects the food and brings it to the table in the living room.

“Umm. Let me get some extra utensils. What would you like to drink?” Chanyeol ends up asking.

Jongdae looks as annoyed as Chanyeol feels about the food but requests some water to have with his meal.

Once the two start eating they soon forget about their annoyance with the food and sit comfortably as they provide commentary on the cooking skills of the people on TV when they have no room to judge.

“The plating on that dessert is awful.”

“I can’t believe she’d combine those flavors. Gross.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol giggle together over their underqualified critiques throughout their early dinner until they’re both full.

After they clean up the table Chanyeol gives Jongdae a frozen fruit popsicle to snack on while he searches Netflix for a movie they can watch.

“Does this one look good? It has that one actress who— whoa are you okay?” Chanyeol asks when he turns to find Jongdae shivering on the couch next to him.

“I’m f-f-fine Ch-Chanyeol . I’m just s-small and frozen foods make me c-cold. It’ll g-g-go away in about 10 minutes.” Jongdae says with a smile, trying to show that he isn’t in any dire situation.

Chanyeol still frowns, but then perks up with an idea.

“I guess we’ll have to cuddle,” Chanyeol says.

Jongdae’s eyes widen comically and his pupils noticeably dilate. Chanyeol opens his arms out to invite Jongdae into them and Jongdae’s face turns pink at the action.

“I, umm, yes please,” Jongdae says.

He lifts his legs onto the couch to crawl into Chanyeol’s arms, but instead of stopping there he moves his whole body into Chanyeol’s lap, getting into a position where he’s sitting curled up and facing Chanyeol’s chest rather than the TV. It makes him look even smaller and Chanyeol’s heart squeezes.

Jongdae’s arms circle around Chanyeol’s middle so he can bury his face in Chanyeol’s shirt, ears twitching just short of Chanyeol’s chin, and Chanyeol is at a loss for where to put his arms. Inevitably his appendages resemble metal detectors with how his arms hover at various locations on Jongdae’s body while he decides where to place his palms.

Chanyeol ends up placing one arm low around Jongdae’s back and side, careful to avoid his tail, in hopes it’s comfortable, then puts his other hand on Jongdae’s shoulder.

The shoulder doesn’t make a great resting place though and Chanyeol feels his hand slipping with gravity. His palm ends up travelling down the length of the Jongdae’s side.

Alarms start blaring in Chanyeol’s head as he realizes the motion was basically petting and God what if Jongdae thinks I’m being weird. But the alarms dull at the sound of purrs elicited from Jongdae at the contact.

Chanyeol’s arm is tense as he tries not to let gravity bring his hand any closer to Jongdae’s hip.

Jongdae’s own arms tense as they momentarily squeeze Chanyeol’s middle before relaxing. He moves his face out of Chanyeol’s chest just enough to release a breath and whisper, “Again, please.”

Again?

Chanyeol lifts his arm back up, hovers over Jongdae’s shoulder for a second, then repeats the action.

The purrs get louder and Jongdae is no longer shivering from cold, but instead vibrating from the force of his purrs.

“Again?” Chanyeol barely manages to get the words out. Not only is his brain malfunctioning but he’s getting the dry itch at the back of his throat signaling his allergies want to test him.

Jongdae nods, pressing his face further into the heat of Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. Chanyeol wonders if Jongdae can talk properly or if the rumbling affects his ability to vocalize.

Another pet.

Then another.

And another.

It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to establish a rhythm. Jongdae’s tail finds itself waving to a similar rhythm and Chanyeol’s heart swells at how content his boyfriend looks in his lap. Unfortunately it doesn’t take long for the itchiness to work itself into a pressure that’s aiming to get Chanyeol to sneeze.

It’s taking every ounce of Chanyeol’s strength to hold down the sneeze and attempt to ignore the itchiness and way his eyes are beginning to water from the pressure buildup.

Jongdae wiggles his whole body subconsciously to press closer and Chanyeol gasps.

The sharp intake of breath was the final blow and try as he might, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from sneezing.

Then sneezing again.

And again.

Chanyeol closes his eyes in defeat as Jongdae stills then shifts himself off to the side of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lifts his empty arms, already feeling cold from the loss, to cover his face.

His nose may be red from his allergies but his ears are red from embarrassment and he apologizes to Jongdae.

Jongdae grabs a box of tissues from the nearby table and whines as he pulls one of Chanyeol’s hands away from his face to put the box in.

“You don’t have to apologize Chanyeol. You can’t help it.”

Chanyeol peeks his eyes open and catches the concern in Jongdae’s features—as well as the lines that pressed their way into his cheeks and forehead from being smushed against the fabric of his shirt. It makes him smile into a tissue as he wipes away the moisture that collected around his eyes.

“Allergies are dumb,” Chanyeol mumbles, “I like you so much I just want to be close to you.”

Jongdae looks away at the confession.

“I like you too but I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe if I cover my head and tail in your clothing too it will help.”

“No need to do that!” Chanyeol says too quickly. “I mean… maybe as long as my face doesn’t get too close. My hands don’t really get irritated so… uhm… ”

“So you’re saying you still want to,” Jongdae swallows, “pet me? Is that it? But at a distance?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to respond. What am I trying to say?

He feels weird admitting to wanting to continue to pet Jongdae but his hands don’t react and it’s not like he wants Jongdae to be apart from him.

“Maybe? I? Don’t know how else to touch you?” Chanyeol wants to smack himself because why did I phrase it like that, I sound like a pervert. He nervously chuckles. “Or maybe we can be close in time increments. Like allergy cool-off time periods?”

Jongdae purses his lips and tilts his head in thought. The tip of his tail is flipping back and forth like it’s thinking along with him.

“I don’t want to test your limits, but you know your body better than I do. We can hold hands for a while, and when you feel better we can try cuddling again? But maybe not with me getting too close to your face,” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol nods. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

n/ᐠ｡ㅅ｡ᐟ\n

 

The second day they visit Chanyeol’s favorite restaurant with Minseok. Minseok apologizes about calling Jongdae a catfish and gives him his number so he has someone to ask for advice “regarding Chanyeol or anything really”. Minseok takes artsy candid photos of them on his phone to bombard Jongdae with later.

The third day Chanyeol brings Jongdae to the flower shop to meet Sehun, chat about flora for a few hours and possible business opportunities when Jongdae moves back to Seoul after graduating from his university in Hong Kong. It’s hard to convince Jongdae to leave.

Jongdae had no idea he’d be making friends during his visit, but he’s grateful he is.

The fourth day into Jongdae’s stay with Chanyeol, they’ve figured out the allergy situation. For the most part.

Chanyeol has become accustomed to taking extra allergy medications as often as is safe, keeping timers on his phone for when to take his next dose. He’s also gotten used to wearing face masks more often as an extra layer of protection. And while Chanyeol isn’t sure it’s necessary, he makes sure Jongdae is wearing Chanyeol’s shirts and jackets just in case it helps. Secretly, it’s just to see Dae in his clothing, plus his scent appears to comfort Jongdae when he’s feeling stressed or guilty about being part cat. An all-around win.

Their day is simple with a little sightseeing and grocery shopping. Chanyeol does his best to make dinner and even though he makes a mess the result is more than edible. After cleaning up the mess Chanyeol takes a shower while Jongdae takes a catnap in the living room on a recliner by the window.

Chanyeol comes out in pajamas to see Jongdae has brought his comforter out of the room to bundle himself up on the recliner. One of his ears turns in Chanyeol’s direction signaling he’s aware of his presence but his sleepy gaze rests on the snow falling just outside the window.

He walks over to lean on the recliner and watch the snow too but Jongdae turns to him and shuffles around to loosen the comforter around him just enough to stick his arms out and make a grabbing motion towards Chanyeol.

“Yeollie be a good boy and c’mere. You’re gonna have to squeeze yourself in here. I wanna watch the snow a little more but it’s cold by the window and I know you are warm.”

Chanyeol obliges and ends up lifting his bundled boyfriend to reposition him in his lap in order to fit onto the recliner comfortably. Jongdae ends up cradled in his arms and they sit in silence for a while before Jongdae speaks again.

“Hey Yeol?”

“Mmn?”

“You know you can touch them right?”

Chanyeol blinks away from the window to look at Jongdae.

“Touch what? The snowflakes? Well, yeah— hey!”

Jongdae flicks Chanyeol in the chest before slipping his hand back into the blanket.

“That’s not what I mean,” Jongdae puffs his cheeks out. “I mean these.”

Jongdae pivots his ears around on his head to get his point across.

Chanyeol’s heartrate picks up. He’s pet Jongdae plenty of times by now but he has made a point to not touch Jongdae’s ears or tail. He’s nervous about touching them wrong.

Chanyeol’s hand floats by Jongdae’s head to touch but doesn’t really move much closer. “How do I, uhm?”

Jongdae’s hand slithers back out of the comforter to grab Chanyeol’s hand and places it on his head.

“If it hurts I’ll tell you. Don’t think too hard about it.” Jongdae’s hand slowly sneaks away again into warmth.

Chanyeol brings his other hand up in order to give attention to both ears and figure out what Jongdae likes. He starts with plain petting, which is almost like playing a game with Jongdae’s ears as they move in and out of his hands between being perked up and tilted down. Not really the reaction he wants.

Next he tries rubbing. The tips of Jongdae’s ears don’t seem too keen on being touched so he moves his hands to rub towards the base of his ears and head. The reaction is a step up. Instead of looking outside, Jongdae’s eyes are closed and his mouth is curling up.

The rubbing evolves into scratching and Chanyeol’s hands end up more behind Jongdae’s ears where his fingers can scratch and his thumbs can rub his scalp at the base of the ears. This is what produces the purrs from Jongdae.

“See?” Jongdae sighs out between purrs, “You’re…. a natural.”

Chanyeol ends up massaging Jongdae’s whole scalp and he gets so entranced by Jongdae’s pleased reactions that he starts rubbing down Jongdae’s neck and into his shoulders. Jongdae’s eyes flutter open to reveal blown-out pupils and this time both his hands find their way out of the blanket to grab onto Chanyeol’s wrists and take him out of his trance.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongdae is doing his best to suppress his purring and eventually gets out a breathless, “Not at all. I’m just getting too excited. You know?”

Chanyeol understands immediately.

“Do you want to stop? Separate for the time being? I’m not having an allergic reaction so it’s not a problem if you want to keep close still.”

“Stay close. Honestly I don’t want to stop anything, but I think I need to.”

Jongdae looks like there is more he wants to say but he’s struggling to get the words out.

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol tries to not sound worried.

“Mmn,” Jongdae starts, face revealing that he’s still figuring out what to say, “it’s just that… how do I say this?” A few moments pass and he begins again. “I am nervous about what might happen to you still. I love you and want you in every way, but I’m too scared to even kiss you because it could hurt you. I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone and yet I’ve never been so hesitant to stay comfortable. I want a lot but I don’t want to take at your expense.”

Chanyeol knew Jongdae was still apprehensive about touching but the fact most of the anxiety was built around Chanyeol having a bad reaction was unexpected. As if Jongdae sees himself as the problem rather than Chanyeol’s allergies. His heart drops.

Chanyeol moves his hands to cradle Jongdae’s face.

“Dae. I’d be miserable without you. No dumb allergic reaction is going to keep us apart. If you want to kiss me then kiss me. I’ll make sure to let you know if I think something bad is going to happen. It’s okay to try. I’m happy if you’re happy, and I mean that in every way possible.”

“It’d be easier to be with someone who doesn’t make you sick though.”

“I don’t want what’s easy Dae,” Chanyeol kisses Jongdae’s left cheek, “I don’t want anyone if they’re not you,” and kisses Jongdae’s right cheek.

Chanyeol loves feeling Jongdae’s cheeks warm in his hands while he watches the flush spread on his face.

“It’s your funeral,” Jongdae mumbles through a pink pout, before emerging more fully from the comforter to grab Chanyeol’s face in his hands and press their lips together.

The kiss makes Chanyeol feel like his whole body is getting ready to take off. The beating of their hearts is so audible it’s like they’re talking to each other. Chanyeol’s brain accelerates and he can only focus on more. He deepens the kiss against his better judgement, and the telltale itching in his throat makes him detach.

Jongdae’s bright pink mouth is ajar as he attempts to catch his breath yet again. He almost looks defeated. They’ve clearly experienced the same rush.

“We have time Jongdae. In less than 6 months you’ll be graduating and moving back here. I’ve waited years to meet you, so that’s no time at all.”

“You’re not wrong,” Jongdae concedes, “and by the time I get back you’ll be even closer to being allergy free.”

“How convenient,” Chanyeol waggles his eyebrows. He knows his dorky charm is effective on Jongdae when it causes him to roll his eyes and smile.

“I guess I should leave some of my clothes behind so you can test how well the treatments work, huh?”

“Sounds reasonable to me. Especially considering you’ll have to move all your stuff here anyway.”

“Oh? So now I’m not just moving back to Seoul, I’m moving in with you?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol does his best to look affronted and uses Jongdae’s own words of “You aren’t actually gonna leave me alone in here are you?”

Jongdae pushes Chanyeol’s chest with no force, mainly as an excuse to touch him some more. “Trust me, I don’t think I could leave you alone if I tried.”

Chanyeol drags Jongdae’s body closer to his, letting Jongdae snuggle into his neck, giving Chanyeol prime access to scratch behind one of his ears, something he takes mental note of rather than acting on.

“Good. Now cling on tight.”

“Wha—?”

And Chanyeol lifts Jongdae, comforter and all, up off the recliner to go settle and rest in his—no— their bed.

“Goodnight sleepy boy. Love you.”

Jongdae yawns into Chanyeol’s neck and just before passing out in the heat of his body replies with “Love you too.”

 

n/ᐠ｡ㅅ｡ᐟ\n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I’d love to hear your feedback!


End file.
